


Remember

by CrymsonPassion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: AU, College Setting, Exhibitionism, M/M, public blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymsonPassion/pseuds/CrymsonPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a dorm monitor is always interesting. Jason has always thought so. So when he is tasked with finding a wayward student, he finds out many of Nico's hidden secrets. Before he gets the chance to learn more however, Nico disappears. When he comes face to face with Nico once again years later, does Nico remember him? Can they get passed the past to build a future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“Excuse me?” A knock came on Jason’s door as pulled himself out of the advanced calculus that he had been engrossed – reluctantly – in for the past two hours. It should have been illegal to assign this much homework for a single class this close to spring break. Not that Jason was going anywhere for spring break…again. But at least he could get it all out of the way sooner than later and then he would at least get a week that he would be able to relax. With another sigh, he looked up and saw a kid standing in the doorway, his fist raised to knock on the door frame again. Why did he agree to be a dorm monitor again? Oh, right; because he got a single room out of the deal. And instead of having to deal with roommates, he had to deal with annoying little freshmen and sophomores with issues any time before midnight every night. And it currently was…11:28, so he was still on duty for another 32 minutes, meaning he had to deal with who ever it was in the doorway. 

“What can I do for you...” Jason groped through his mind, but the little blond boy standing there in his doorway; he was probably only a freshman; sophomore at the most, had no discernible features or ticks that brought to mind a name; which means he’d never been or had an issue Jason had to deal with before. 

“Malcolm. Malcolm Pace. I think my roommate is in trouble.” There was fear in the kid’s voice, which drew Jason completely away from his calculus and into the mindset that he would need. 

Standing up, he grabbed his coat from the back of his dorm door and a two way radio off the charger. “Who is your roommate and why do you think he’s in trouble?” He knew that there were a lot of possibilities for students to get in trouble around here. It might have been that they were in a prestigious all boys’ school, but there was still a lot of mischief to be had. 

Malcolm picked up his pace to follow Jason as they exited Jason’s room and walked down the hall to the dormitory office. Jason grabbed a book and pulled out an incident report in order to get the information he would need. “Well, my roommate is Nico di Angelo. He went out around 7 tonight, but he hasn’t come back.”

“And this is different for Nico?” Jason rapidly filled out all the information he needed to for now, just enough to be able to have a record of everything.   
Malcolm nodded. “Yeah, he’s a bit of a loner. Never really speaks up, but he went out with a bunch of seniors tonight. I’ve never seen him with these guys before. Except if they were picking on him. So I thought it was weird that he would go along with them willingly.”

That caught Jason’s attention. A kid going willingly with bullies? Damn. He knew that this wasn’t going to end well. “Do you know where they might have gone?” Malcolm just shook his head, wringing his hands in front of him. Not going to be much help then. And campus was huge. Great. He was going to be searching forever and who knows where that kid was. “Alright. You go back to your room, just in case he comes back. What room are you guys in?” 

“136.” Yup, a freshman. 

“Alright, I will go find him, but if he shows back up at your dorm, let me know by going to the night desk.”

 

Jason looked all over campus, but there was still no sign of Nico. He had managed to bring up his student profile, so at least he now knew what the kid looked like, and had been in contact with the campus security. No one had left campus all night according to the security cameras, so that meant that Nico was somewhere around here. He was now just waiting for his walkie talkie to buzz with information as to where the kid may be. 

“Hey, Grace?” Finally. 

“Yeah? You find where they may be?” 

There was silence for only a moment as he waited for a response. “ Yeah, but you aren’t going to like it.”

“Spit it out, I need to find this kid.” He was growing more impatient by the moment, and the fact that it was now close to 1am, all that Jason wanted to do was crash in bed.   
A huff on the other side of the two way was just irritating. “It was Lawrence and his gang. They took the kid off to the west side, disappeared around the back of the soccer fields. They all came back around 11:00.   
But Nico wasn’t with them anymore. I’d say that he is probably still in the area, I checked all the footage since then and there has been no other movement on the fields, either him or anyone going back.” 

“Alright. Thanks Gus, I’m heading there now.” Jason then hooked his two way on his belt again before running a hand through his closely cropped blond hair. If Nico had been alone going on two hours now, there was the very real possibility that he was going to find that Nico was hurt, or unconscious. And that wasn’t good. Before he began a mad dash over to the soccer fields, he grabbed his walkie again. “Make sure that the nurse is on standby. I don’t know what sort of condition he’s going to be in. We all know that Lawrence is more likely to use actions than words, and Nico isn’t exactly a big guy.”

“No problem. Go get him, Grace.” 

And with that, Jason took off over campus, running as fast as he could to make it there in record time. All those years on the track team were paying off. He barely registered campus passing by him as the soccer fields finally came into view, and though there were no lights on right now, there was still a good portion of the moon visible and no clouds. He was able to see that there was no body lying on the field, and there was nothing on the benches. Which left only the storage shed. Rushing over there, it both sickened and relieved Jason to see that there was lots of churned up ground and fresh foot prints both leading in and away from the shed. And the latch was obviously broken. As long as he was able to find Nico and make sure that he was okay, he’d deal with the rest of this in the morning. 

“Nico?” Jason questioned into the dark as he pushed open the shed door. He was greeted by silence, but he wasn’t giving up. Grabbing his cell phone, he turned on the flashlight and circled it around the small shed, not sure of what he was going to – or what he wanted – to find. 

There. 

A small groan came from the corner and it made Jason let out a small breath of relief. At least he knew that Nico was alive. What condition he was in was something else. He would find that out very soon. 

“Nico, are you alright?” he repeated, as the light finally came upon a small body curled in the corner behind a rack of balls. 

A few more sounds of pain replied to him, before a quiet voice sounded, “Who’s there?” 

“It’s Jason, your dorm monitor. Malcolm came to find me when you missed curfew. He’s worried about you.” He made sure he kept his voice steady and calming. He was used to dealing with younger students that were dealing with bullies, or were scared of something or just plain homesick. He knew that it was the best way to approach this, Nico was probably scared and possibly injured. 

“Bryce?” the voice was still quiet, and Jason was easily able to hear some pain in it this time. There was no doubt that Nico was hurt, and quite possibly seriously. But until Jason could be sure that Nico wasn’t going to push him away or reject his help, he would play this cautiously. 

Jason finally made his way over to the ball rack, turning off his flashlight just in case Nico didn’t want to be seen. “No, Bryce and his gang are all gone. I made sure that no one followed me. You’re alright, don’t worry. They’ll be dealt with.” 

Another groan met him. “No, don’t.”

“Don’t what, Nico?” 

There was another bout of silence. “Report them.”

Jason cursed silently. If that wasn’t a sign of bullying and assault, he didn’t know what was. There was no way that he was going to let that go, but he wasn’t going to go there right now with Nico, he wasn’t thinking straight, that was for sure. “We’ll talk about that later. Do you mind if I turn on a light?” 

There was no answer to the question, so Jason took it for permission. Knowing the lay out of the shed, he felt along the wall behind the ball rack to find a light switch. The light flickered dimly in the shed, and for the first time since entering, Jason got a decent look as to Nico’s condition. Bruises were already appearing around both eyes, cheeks spotted with cuts and blood, a thick line trailing from below one nostril. His left arm was wrapped tightly around his torso, gripping tightly onto his right side. So definitely assaulted. “Bryce Lawrence and his goons did this to you?” Jason kneeled down and used the sleeve of his coat to try and wipe some of the blood away, wincing as Nico hissed at the action.

“What does it matter? I don’t want it reported, and I’m not getting medical attention. You can leave now.” There was anger and conviction in Nico’s voice that surprised Jason. 

“People are worried about you, Nico. Why not let me help you, or at least tell me why you think those guys may have done this to you.” Jason continued to speak calmly despite the anger he felt at the thought that Bryce Lawrence was going to get away with his bullying once again. That guy had been a thorn in Jason’s side since he became a dorm monitor. He always seemed to get away with everything, and it usually ended up hurting so many others in the process, both physically and mentally. It probably wasn’t too much of a stretch to admit that Bryce was the cause of more than half of the complaints that Jason got from other students, but for some reason or another, none of those students ever wanted to file a formal complaint. That may have been because Bryce’s father was the football coach at the school, was on the board of directors and was completely oblivious to his son’s antics. Jason didn’t want to see him get away with something else; especially when it was obvious that Bryce had moved on to full out assault.   
It surprised Jason when Nico smacked his hand away and then began to pull himself up into a sitting position, a glare in his eyes and a sneer on his lips. “Why wouldn’t I deserve it?” he spat, both figuratively and literally, his spittle mixed with blood as it landed on the ground beside them. 

“No one deserves to have the shit kicked out of them, Nico. No matter what you did, or think you did, you didn’t deserve this.” Jason’s voice was firm and stern. One thing that he hated beyond most other things was when people were hard on themselves for no reason at all. 

A snort that could have been laughter, followed by a hiss was Nico’s response. “Sure I do. It’s bad enough that I’m ADHD and dyslexic, but I’m a fucking faggot who killed their friend. Why don’t I deserve this again?” 

Jason just looked down at the look of disgust on Nico’s face, and he knew it was not for him, but it was full of self-loathing. Nico obviously believed everything he was saying, and it went beyond everything that had happened tonight. This had been festering within Nico for a very long time. He truly thought that he deserved everything that had happened to him tonight. “What do you mean you killed their friend?” 

“What do you care?” Nico sneered once more as he attempted, and failed to pull himself to his feet. Jason’s arm went out and instantly to catch Nico, not missing the hiss and the wince that Nico had when he touched him. Slumping back down to the floor, Nico grabbed across his chest and took in deep breaths, wincing with each one. 

With a sigh, Jason sat back down next to Nico and shrugged off his coat, draping it over Nico’s shoulders. “Well, I care because I don’t think being gay, dyslexia or…what else did you say?”

“ADHD.” 

“ADHD are good enough for someone to deserve to have the ever living shit beat out of them. I also highly doubt that you are a murderer. So in order to keep me from ratting Bryce and his gang out, which I have wanted to do for the past, oh, three years, I want to know exactly what you mean about killing their friend.” Jason leaned his head back against the wall behind him. 

Nico was silent for a long time after that, his head down between his knees as he tried to keep the world from spinning. “Remember when Octavian died last year?” 

Jason took in a deep breath. He knew all about when Octavian died. The grandson of the dean, Octavian always considered himself better than everyone else and liked to throw his grandfather’s name and money around to ensure that he was at the top of everything. Problem was that he was a pompous asshole that tended to rub people the wrong way, and was one of the lease liked people on campus. He was also was rarely seen without his best friend Bryce and their group of goons. Last year, he took his grandfather’s vintage sports car out for a joy ride a month into the school year and smashed it against the guardrail, ejecting himself out and killing him instantly. It had put the school in a state of mourning for a week, but in all honestly, there were more happy students than sad at his loss. But if Nico was a freshman, how on earth did he know? Did he research the school before coming here? It wasn’t exactly a quiet story, but why was he bringing it up now? “Yeah, I remember it. But what did you have to do with it? You didn’t even go here then. You’re just a freshman.”

Nico could only roll his eyes at the slight condescending tone in Jason’s voice. “Well, I may be a freshman, but this wasn’t my first time starting at the school. I was with Octavian that night, and the only reason he took that damn car out was because I wouldn’t put out for him.” There was a growl in Nico’s voice again, but at the same time, there was a deep shame, and Jason was sure that this was the first person to know about this other than Lawrence and his gang. 

“Wait, what?” Jason shot up as if electrocuted.

With his head still hung in shame, Nico hissed again as he took in another deep breath. “After he died, my dad pulled me out and I ended up needing to repeat this year. So tell me again why I don’t deserve to get the shit kicked out of me?” 

Jason did what every instinct in his body advised against, but his heart told him was the only thing he could do right now. “It wasn’t your fault, Nico, neither of these situations. And I’d guess that this isn’t the first time that you and Bryce have had interactions this year. Now come on, let’s get you back to the dorm, let Malcolm know that you’re okay and then at least go to the nurse. I promise that I won’t report Bryce, but I want you to keep checking in with me so that this doesn’t happen again. You might think that you deserve this, but I don’t, and I’ll be damned if he’s going to pull shit like that on my watch.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Nico growled, attempting to pull away from the arm, only to groan out in pain once again. Jason took the initiative and moved the arm from around Nico’s shoulder and wrapped it around his side, being mindful of the injuries that were plaguing Nico’s body, before helping him into a standing position. 

“Well, first of all, it’s the right thing. Second, I hate the fact that Bryce acts like he owns the place. Third of all, just because you have ADHD or dyslexia, don’t think that it makes you stupid or less than others or deserving of being assaulted. Some of us with those very same diagnoses are able to come above them; become dorm monitors and go on to better things. It does get easier. It does get better. You just need to give it the chance to do so. Don’t sell yourself short.” Jason’s voice dropped down to just above a whisper as he lead Nico out of the storage shed and into the cool night air, surprised to see that the lights were illuminating the field now. That must have been Gus when he noticed that Jason hadn’t come back out of the shed. Thank heavens for small things. 

Nico stopped in his tracks, looking at Jason with wide eyes. “You mean…”

“Yeah, it was diagnosed when I was a kid. So don’t let that be a reason for them. If you ever need help studying, advice or just need to talk, that’s what I’m there for. And it’s a plus that I can relate more than any of the other dorm monitors.” 

There was silence between them as they made their way back to the dormitory, broken only when Malcolm opened the door, and offered to take Nico the rest of the way to the nurse’s station.

“Jason...” Nico whispered as he leaned heavily on Malcolm’s shoulder, obviously more comfortable with his roommate than he had been with Jason. “Thank you. For talking to me and for coming to find me tonight. For…everything.” 

“You’re welcome.” Jason nodded before watching Malcolm lead Nico away and to the nurse’s office while Jason made his way over to the dormitory office in order to fill the rest of the report out. Knowing how difficult it had been for Nico to confess what he had to Jason, so against his better judgment, he left out many of the details that Nico had given him, especially after hearing about Octavian. 

Filing everything, Jason had a sense of pride that he had helped Nico, even just a little. So when he made his way to his own dorm after everything was completed and crawled into bed, ignoring his forgotten calculus homework, Jason was pleased with himself and promised himself that he would go check on Nico in the morning.

But the next morning, when he went to the Nurse’s office, there was no sign of Nico. So he went right up to room 136 and found Malcolm pacing around the room wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of bright red briefs. “Malcolm? Where’s Nico?”

“I don’t know. He came back with me late last night after the nurses patched him up and gave him painkillers. Then about an hour ago, someone knocked on our door and he left with them. Packed a suitcase and split. Didn’t say anything.” Malcolm looked extremely agitated and it didn’t surprise Jason. He was feeling that way too. 

“It’s alright, Malcolm. He will be back before you know it. It might have been someone taking him home for spring break, or a family emergency. I’m sure that he will contact you and be back soon,” Jason said, placing a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder in support. 

But as the rest of the year passed, Nico didn’t come back and all attempts to contact him came up empty. Almost as if he had disappeared off of the face of the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Four Years Later

“Come on Jason! Don’t let your senior year be wasted!” Piper giggled as she pulled on his arm, trying to pull him along the sidewalk faster than he was currently walking.

Jason just rolled his eyes. “Piper, do I need to remind you that this technically isn’t my last year? I’m going to be coming back for another two years to get my Masters. Just because you’re graduating, doesn’t mean we all get to graduate and enjoy life after college.” 

That comment earned Jason a punch to the arm as Piper returned the eye roll. “Are you kidding me? You are still technically a senior, so suck it up, and come to this party with me and smile. There is no rule saying that you can’t enjoy yourself tonight. It’s customary for this party to start off the first of the year! We’ve gone every year we’ve been here! Now you’re going to come to this party with me, flirt, and drink and hopefully get laid!” 

“Pipes…we’ve been over this. I don’t need you meddling in my love life. I’m doing fine on my own.” 

Piper just laughed as she tucked a piece of her choppy dark hair behind her ear. “Jason, you haven’t dated anyone seriously, male or female since we broke up second year. I think it’s time for you to move on and find yourself a hot piece of ass to ream long into the night. I don’t care if it is a guy or a girl. You just need to get laid!” 

Jason blushed, knowing that she wasn’t off the mark. “And how do you know that I don’t have a hot date set up for tonight that I’m planning on meeting at a coffee shop and that’s the real reason that I don’t want to go to this party tonight?”

The comment made Piper stop dead in her tracks, causing Jason to have his arm jerked slightly in her grip. “You are the worse liar on the face of this planet, Jason Grace! I can tell that you don’t have a date because a, you’re wearing your glasses and not your contacts. B, you haven’t left your apartment all week according to Percy except for class. You even sent him out for groceries, and you would never do that because he only ever buys junk food. I don’t know what has gotten you into this latest funk, Jason. So you are going to go to this party with me, you’re going to enjoy yourself and I am going to use all my wily ways to make sure that you get laid somehow, so help me Aphrodite!” 

Reaching his free hand up, Jason rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “I’m not in a funk. I’ve just some stuff that I’ve been thinking about lately and not in the mood to drink myself stupid tonight.”

“Aww, Jason,” Piper whispered as she wrapped him in her arms and gave him a tight hug. “Is your dad giving you hell again for changing your major? Or because you finally came out as bi to him?” 

Returning the hug, Jason sighed again. “A little bit of both; and a few other things. But I’ll get over it. I always do. I’m finally doing what I want to do, I’ve got great friends, I’ve got you. I should be happy with what I have. But I don’t know.” 

“Well, let’s go to Dakota’s party and enjoy ourselves and you can try and figure it out until tomorrow.” Piper still had a mischievous glint in her ever changing eyes as she pulled away and began down the sidewalk again, dragging Jason along with her once more. 

With a small smile, Jason allowed himself to be pulled behind her. No, things hadn’t worked out with himself and Piper as a couple, though they were much better as friends. Maybe he would take her advice, for once, and try and hook up at the party. It had been since spring break that he had been with anyone, male or female, and maybe it was time that he broke that celibacy streak. 

“So…” Piper had that mischievous lilt to her voice once again that Jason knew meant trouble. “If perhaps you decided to ream an ass tonight, or rim an ass, or poke an ass or do whatever you want to do to an ass tonight, think it will be a guy? Please say yes!” 

“Piper…”He groaned. 

“What?” she giggled. “You going at it with guys is so hot to watch! It makes my lady bits tingle and drip. You can’t deny that watching me going at it with girls doesn’t do a little something something to your downstairs. I can so totally see why everyone wants to see us back together: So understanding of each other being openly bi, enjoying watching each other going at it with other people. Maybe we should try again to be a couple, just in order to get you laid. No one can resist a girl who will go down on another girl while her boyfriend watches and gets them both off at the same time.” 

Jason stopped in his tracks, and rubbed both his hands over his eyes, effectively pushing his glasses up to his forehead. “Goddammit Pipes,” he laughed, “No, we’re not going to get back together just because we’re both bi and you want to get laid.”

“You want to get laid too!” she argued, righting his glasses with her own laugh.

“Need I remind you that you’re the one dragging me, not the other way around? I didn’t even want to come tonight. I could care less if I get laid tonight.” 

“Liar!” She exclaimed before grabbing his arm and running down the sidewalk, pulling him so quickly that they could no longer make conversation, especially because they were both laughing so hard. When they finally made it into the party, it was already in full swing. 

“Jason!” Dakota, their host cried as the two of them made their way over to kitchen counter where all the drinks were. “I see Pippy here got you out of the library tonight. Glad you could come! You’ll love the entertainment a little later on!” It was obvious that Dakota had been in the party spirit long before guests got here or quite possibly still in the spirit since last spring. Every time that Jason remembered seeing Dakota he was always drinking, drunk or smelling like he just left the party. And for some reason, he could never remember Piper’s name, but never had any issues remembering Jason’s.

“Dare I ask what the entertainment is?” Piper was definitely giddy and in the party spirit tonight, evidenced by the mixed drink she made that was more vodka than anything else. Jason rolled his eyes with a smile before grabbing a beer, the only one he was going to allow himself and opening it. 

“We got freshmen pledges from local frats and sororities,” was all that Dakota said with a grin that meant salacious things were in store for tonight. Hopefully this time all the participants agreed to whatever they were going to be doing. 

The night went on, Piper getting more drunk with every passing minute and bailing on Jason as soon as she saw a cute ass walk by. Jason stuck mostly to the walls and corners, chatting with a few friends who were also there, but keeping mostly to himself. He couldn’t leave quite yet, though he was getting to the point that he wanted to soon. Too many people around here were drunk and he honestly hated being around drunks when he wasn’t drunk himself. And he had too many things to do to think about getting smashed himself. 

A loud screech broke through the multitude of sounds. The music and talking quit instantly and everyone turned to the middle of the room where Dakota stood with a bullhorn. “Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight! Drinks are in the kitchen, drop your keys at the door if you do decide to part take in the lovely beverage selection that we have lain out for your consumption.” Several people chuckled at Dakota’s non-proper English, knowing that he was more than half in the bag. “But are you already for some entertainment?” 

Dakota’s question was met with raucous response, cheering the way only an inebriated crowd could. Jason could only roll his eyes. He really didn’t want to be here tonight. The chance of him finding someone here to go home with was slim to none, and Piper was off god knows where with who knows who. But she was a big girl and could take care of herself, as she reaffirmed to him more than once. Before he could slip out the back before this so called entertainment could be brought it however, Dakota called out 6 names, one of them being Jason’s, beckoning them to one side of the room as if it was a make shift stage. There was no way at all that this was going to end well; that was for sure. 

“Do you know what this is about?” Jason asked the guy standing next to him, someone he thought he recognized from around campus, but wasn’t sure of their name or major, just that he looked far too pleased to be standing against this wall with Jason.

“No idea, dude. All I know is that the last time that ‘Kota had a party like this, some crazy shit happened, if you know what I mean.” There was a wide and off kilter grin on the guy’s face that just screamed that he was drunk, high or both.   
Sighing, Jason just leaned back up against the wall and waited to see what exactly what was going on. He spied Piper in the crowd, she was laughing while draped over a girl with long dark hair and was working her flirting magic, completely oblivious to Jason’s plight. 

“Well everyone! The entertainment is ready; we have all of our favourite seniors up here for you, well the dudes anyways. Ladies, we’re gonna figure something out for you girls next party. So to get your year off with a bang, or in this case, a blow, we’ve got some freshman volunteers, and yes they are all doing this willingly, sober and not coerced or hazing or pledging or nothing like that. So please welcome the entertainment!” as he said that, suddenly there were 6 people lead out of a door, 5 girls and a guy. They were lead to the stage area and placed in front of the guys already standing there. Each of the girls were dressed in what Jason came to call party dress, aka as slutty as possible without being arrested for public indecency. The guy, who Jason had a bad feeling about, was standing in front of Jason, wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. “Alright! Now that they’re here, this is a game, a welcome and more all in one! Goal of this game is who can get their partner off first! I’m talking sloppy blowjobs people. Face fucking, slobbering, messy blowjobs. And the pair that gets off first, both are gonna receive, well come and orgasms, but beyond that, they’re each going to get a $250 credit from the campus bookstore. Not bad for a blowjob, right?” the cheering that met Dakota’s declaration caused Jason’s stomach to turn. Did they really expect him to accept a blowjob from a complete stranger here in the middle of how many people? Fuck, how did he let Piper talk him into this party? Were the other guys as not okay as he was with this? 

“Dude! We’re getting head! And we don’t even have to work for it! And the chicks are hot!” the guy next to him grinned wider, elbowing Jason in the ribs, but not taking his eyes off of the girl, and her nearly revealed ass in front of him. Well, Jason may have one advantage being that he was probably the only one who wouldn’t experience some sort of whiskey dick, especially judging by the smell of the guys beside him. 

“Alright, a few basic rules!” Dakota spoke up again. “Hands are allowed, but can only be on less than half the dick you’re working on and are not allowed to touch dick. No balls, nipples or anywhere else. Blowees, you can touch your blowers heads, but nothing else. Tongues are encouraged, but stick to your own dick. And afterwards, be prepared to prove that your suckee came. Don’t be shy, noisy, noisy, noisy! Now turn around, get to your knees, bring out the cocks and get ready. No other contact until you hear the bell though. No prehardening, boobing, ball tickling or anything yet.” 

Then, with no warning, the 6 freshmen all turned around and Jason got his first look at the guy standing in front of him. He was short, sporting an olive complexion with shaggy black hair and deep chocolate eyes that had Jason’s breath hitching slightly. Fuck, this guy was gorgeous. And probably only 18. Shit. And now he was sliding to his knees. Jason felt his eyes going wide as he took in the white writing on the kid’s black t-shirt, proclaiming ‘Cum Hoover’. Well, either they had shoved that shirt on him before this, or the kid was out and proud. 

“You’re okay with the fact that I’m a guy, right? Dakota said that you’re bi, and he wanted to show that frats don’t discriminate against queers.” The voice was almost too quiet for Jason to hear, but he was focused only on the kid who was already unzipping Jason’s pants and reaching in to pull his cock out of his briefs. Didn’t matter if there was any pregame antics going on, Jason could already feel his blood flow diverting to his groin. 

“Y…yeah, I’m bi, I’m cool with you being a guy.” At the words, Jason received a mischievous smirk from the kid, and the blood rushed even quicker as he noticed that those deep eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner and plump lips were shiny as if there was gloss or something on them. Well, that settled the thought of performance anxiety for him, because there was just something about a guy in makeup…and when he noticed that the kid’s fingers were tipped with black, Jason nearly lost it then. Well, at least they were going to have the advantage of Jason’s attraction working in their favour. 

“Ready! Set! Blow!” Dakota’s voice rang out and was followed only seconds later by an air horn. Before he could even attempt to mentally prepare himself, Jason watched as Nico dove right in, swallowing Jason’s cock in a single gulp. The only thing that his overwhelmed mind could do was let out a deep moan and reach up to tangle his fingers through the soft black hair as the kid took Jason to the back of his throat with ease. With a moan that ran all up through his length, it was all that Jason could do to watch the kid take him so easily, those shining lips wrapped so perfectly around his cock and those deep chocolate eyes gazing up from within those dark lines and meeting Jason’s. And it was in that moment that Jason realized that not only did the kid love the position he was in, but he was going to win this little competition. 

It was when Jason nodded his acceptance of being publicly blown and by such a gorgeous guy, that the kid unleashed all his skill on Jason. His tongue was absolutely sinful, the way that it lapped, licked and lavished the broad, uncut head that was already leaking everywhere. All that Jason could do was hold onto the silky hair and enjoy the ride. As the lips ran up and down Jason’s dick at an unbelievable pace, and began to pull back just enough so that the head popped out from between those delectable lips for only enough time for the kid to blow a short puff of cool air on it, drawing a hiss from Jason, before resuming his previous action.   
The months of celibacy and the overall skill of the blowjob were all working against Jason’s stamina tonight. He wanted this to last, because the kid was amazing at sucking cock, but he really was too good. “I’m close!” he gasped out, pulling the hair in his hold tightly, not sure if anyone else heard him or if it was just the kid that heard him. It was far too easy to forget that there were other people around them, the din of their cheering and egging the entertainment on. 

As the kid pulled back again to allow Jason’s cock to be exposed, slick with the kid’s saliva, finally the kid brought one hand up towards the thick cock that he continued to blow gently on and sending even more sensations through Jason’s body. But instead of wrapping those black tipped fingers around the base of Jason’s dick like expected, the kid instead placed his index finger on the very tip of Jason’s cock, spreading the escaping precome around and pressing it back into the slit. Before he got called out for being disqualified, the kid then took the erection back into his mouth, this time with the finger still pressed against the leaking head. 

That was a completely new sensation for Jason, one that was far too welcome after so long of having nothing but his own hand around his cock. As the kid continued to bob up and down rapidly and the finger still continued to toy with his slit, Jason felt his balls draw up and tighten. “I’m there!” That was the only warning that Jason was able to give before he met the eyes of the kid once more, and it caught him by complete surprise to see the kid’s pupils blown wide with arousal. The kid really did love sucking cock it seemed. And when they gleamed with contentment at the thought of bring Jason to orgasm, it was all that was needed for Jason to head over the edge. 

With a loud groan, he shuddered as his hips rolled forward and buried his cock into the kid’s mouth before he shot into that warm heat. The kid continued to suckle him until he was sure that he got every last drop, but not swallowing. As Jason felt the rest of his body turn to jelly, he fell against the wall behind him as the kid grinned, and tucked Jason back into his pants, but not doing up the fly yet. He then turned and stood, Dakota’s air horn blasting through the air once again.   
“We seem to have a winner! We won’t hold it against Jason for not lasting, right everyone? We all watched the skill this guy has! I bet there were a few lads here who wish they could get it up for another dude. Or are questioning their sexuality tonight, am I right?” Laughter erupted around them, but to Jason it was all still muffled. That was one of the most intense orgasms of his entire life, and he could barely make out anything that was taking place around him. There was suddenly a burst of cheer from the room, and hazily, Jason thought that it must be the kid offering his proof of Jason’s orgasm.   
“Oh-em-gee!” A voice squealed from beside Jason and he was a little disappointed for the first time for Piper’s presence. He didn’t even bother to shrug her off when she righted his glasses again and then finished doing up his pants for him, as his attention was still on the kid who just sucked him off. He wanted to go talk to the kid, find out more about him, to see if he was single, if he wanted to go out some time or to see if he could reciprocate the favour; anything to prolong this interaction. “You are still so hot when you orgasm!” Piper laughed, placing a kiss on Jason’s flushed cheek. And there went the last of his orgasmic bliss. He really did love Piper in so many ways, but at this time, he really wanted nothing more than for her to go away and leave him with his afterglow in peace. 

Ignoring her, Jason focused only on the kid who was being offered something from Dakota, taking whatever it was – probably those credits – and then turning back to Jason, stopping in front of him. “I don’t know if I should thank you, or offer to get you off in return. I’ve never really been in this situation before,” Jason trailed off, and a blush that had nothing to do with his recent orgasm spreading across his face. 

The kid had only the nerve to smirk, before reaching his free hand down and reached inside his own tight jeans. He brought it out after only a second before reaching up and pressing a finger between Jason’s lips and into his mouth. Instantly, Jason was overwhelmed with the taste of come, and another shudder went through him at the thought of the kid coming in his pants just from giving a blowjob. He needed to know a hell of a lot more about this kid! 

“You taste good, Jason. And don’t worry, that is definitely fresh. No worries about me not getting off. Thanks for the help getting the bookstore credit. I’ll see you around campus, I’m sure.” And with that, the kid walked away and disappeared the same way that he had come in from, leaving Jason still savoring the flavour of his come. 

“Holy mother of fucking God, who was that?” Jason whispered, not really talking to anyone in particular, but unsurprised when he heard Dakota’s drunken laughter beside him, along with Piper’s giddy giggles. 

“Dude’s name is Nico. Freshman, but I don’t know his story. Was a last minute replacement for one of the chicks who was gonna be part of this. He offered. Glad you liked it. Definitely showed the girlies a thing or two,” Dakota laughed, slapping Jason on the shoulder before heading over to the kitchen again most likely for another drink.

Nico. 

Why did that sound so familiar to Jason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it, I am hoping that I will get chapter 3 out fairly quickly as well, and please keep the comments and kudos coming! I love getting every single one of them, and they definitely help motivate me to write faster. Not saying that if no one ever reads this story that I won’t continue it, cause honestly, I totally am writing this for my own selfish reasons lol. Until next time!


	3. Chapter Three

Morning came far too early for Jason after a night like last night, so why the hell was someone pounding on his door so incessantly? With a groan, he rolled over to look at his clock, only to see that it was only 8:46. In the morning. On a Saturday. After a party that he left depressingly alone after getting the best blowjob of his life. He had abandoned Piper as soon as the whole ‘entertainment’ phase had passed, relentlessly searching for Nico everywhere he could at the party, but he had no luck. Jason had even resorted to asking everyone he could about Nico, but no one had been able to give him any information about the mysterious cocksucker. He still couldn’t remember why the name had been so familiar, and he was almost desperate to go find Nico to learn more about him…both with and without clothes on. The regret of not following Nico was so strong. 

Another string of loud knocks brought Jason out of his thoughts of last night and Nico’s amazing mouth, and he cursed quietly before dragging himself out of bed, not even bothering with putting his glasses on, hoping to be able to crawl back after he dealt with whoever it was at his door and he had a very good idea of who it was too. After all, they did live in a secured apartment complex and when you share an apartment, there were few people who it could be. And seeing as one of his roommates was not only his cousin, but really had no respect for others or their sleep schedules, the chances were high that it was him.

“What the hell do you want, Percy?” Jason groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face and trying to get the sleep rubbed out of his eyes. He wasn’t surprised at all to find his cousin and roommate standing there with his hand raised, poised to knock again. “Oh, god! Percy! The fuck?” he growled, moving his hand up to shield his eyes.

Percy was standing there wearing nothing but pair of boxers, his preferred state of dress. However, those boxers were very obviously tented in the front. “Jason, bro, you’ve got to help me out!” Percy exclaimed, reaching out to grab Jason’s shoulders, completely uncaring about his currently indecent state. Not that he ever was embarrassed by anything, it seemed. 

With a scowl, Jason slipped away from his cousin’s outreached arms. “What the hell is it that you want, Percy? It’s too damn early and I didn’t exactly have the best night, so I want to get back to bed,” sighed Jason, running his hand over his face. It really was too damn early to be dealing with Percy’s crap. “Plus you look like you’re going to poke someone’s eye out with that thing.”

“Someone didn’t get laid last night, did you?” there was a smirk a mile wide on Percy’s lips as he leaned up against the door frame, all of the urgency evaporating from him in that instant. “Or should I say, you were going to get laid, but then got cock blocked. Let me guess, Piper scared whoever you wanted off by asking to either watch or to join in again. Dude, you really have got to stop letting her be your wingman. You and I should go out sometime soon, and I’ll even let you take me to a gay bar if you’re looking for a little dude to screw. There’s bound to be a few straight chicks there too that I can ogle and not touch.”

“Dammit, Percy. What the hell do you want? I’m not answering any questions except why the hell you are waking me up at such an ungodly hour with a fucking boner!” Not that he had much patience before, but now Percy was pushing his luck and about 20 seconds away from getting junk punched if he didn’t go away. Percy may be Jason’s cousin and best friend besides Piper, but no one could get Jason riled up as well as Percy could. 

“Oh! Right!” Percy’s mind snapped back to the urgency he had displayed when he first started pounding on the door. “Do you have any condoms, dude? Annabeth’s got an ear infection and has threatened me with castration if I reproduce! Bro, you gotta help me out here.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Jason didn’t even attempt to make sense of whatever it was that Percy had just been babbling on about. All he needed to know was that Percy needed condoms and if that’s what it was going to take to get him to go away, that’s what Jason would provide. Leaving his cousin standing in the doorway and doing a little dance of uncomfortableness, Jason walked over to his dresser, grabbing the partial box that was in the top drawer. Not that he had needed to use them any time recently. Quickly, he checked and made sure that they weren’t expired. Maybe it said something that there were only a few months left of them. Obviously he wasn’t getting that much action if there were still this many in a box and they were that close to expiration. Maybe this was for the best so they would at least get used before they expired. Figuring it would be easiest; he took the entire box over to Percy. And if it would prevent another wake-up call like the one he’d gotten this morning, it was worth handing them over to his cousin. 

“Dude! You’re a life saver, man! I swear I’ll pay you back!” Grabbing the box as soon as Jason was within reach, Percy then took off down the hall to where his room was. “Annabeth! I’m a hero! I hope you can forgive me for making you wait! But get ready, babe, we’re going to…” whatever Percy wanted to do was cut off as he slammed his door behind him. At least Jason was spared the details of his cousin’s sex life…for once. He did love Percy, and Percy’s girlfriend Annabeth, but there were many times he wished so much to be able to afford a place of his own while he finished up his degree. And Percy’s sexcapades were usually the main reason for those thoughts.

With a heavy sigh, Jason turned back into his own room with every intention of crawling back into bed, but now he felt far too awake, and Nico had invaded his thoughts once more. Not wanting to go full stalker route by jerking one out to the memory of their public blowjob, Jason lamented the loss of his lazy morning. There was no way that he would be getting back to sleep. So grabbing a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt and his glasses, Jason got dressed and headed out to the kitchen, intent on starting a very large pot of coffee and tackling the reading that he knew that he needed to have done before the beginning of the week.

It was almost an hour, two cups of coffee and a chapter that he read – but retained none of the information from because of distracting thoughts – later that Percy came back out of his room, thankfully this time wearing jeans, though nothing else but with no obvious erection this time. 

“Sorry about earlier, Jace,” grinned Percy as he poured himself a cup of the still hot coffee. 

 

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not. Totally worth your cockblocked grumpies on Saturday morning.” The grin was still on Percy’s face. “So, tell me about what has your manties all in a twist? Piper playing matchmaker? Piper trying to get in your pants again? Piper trying to talk you into more threesomes? Come on, Jason, help a bro out. You know I will just keep asking and coming up with weirder situations if you don’t stop me.” 

With a chuckle as he sipped at his own coffee, Jason knew that Percy really wouldn’t let up until he got the information that he wanted, so it was honestly easier to give in instead of dealing with his nagging. 

“At Dakota’s party last night, he had entertainment in the form of a bunch of seniors getting sucked off in front of the entire party. It was a race to see who would get off first.” 

“You had to suck dick in public?!” cried Percy, all but spitting his coffee out across the counter. “Dude! That's so not like you! I can’t believe that I missed that!” 

“No! That’s not what happened.” Jason knew that if he didn’t stop him now that Percy would concoct a night of complete - albeit completely fictional – night of debauchery. “I didn’t give head in public, Perce.” 

Percy’s eyes went wide. “I mean, I don’t get the appeal of sucking deck, except for getting mine sucked, but in public, Grace? Weather getting or giving, that’s really not your style. I mean, it’s barely MY style. And we all know that my style is kinda, well, everything. So was it good? Was the girl hot? Or…bro! A dude sucked you off in front of a crowd? That’s what happened, wasn’t it? So the guy? Was he into guys or was he forced? You had to orally rape some poor kid? Jason, man! That’s uncool!” 

Before Jason could make sense or even respond to Percy’s nonsense, his cousin received a sharp blow to the back of the head. “Percy, your head is so full of absolutely nothing of use. Let Jason explain before you jump to stupid conclusions.” Annabeth looked menacing even in only an oversized t-shirt that barely preserved her modesty and her curly blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail. 

“Morning, Annabeth,” Jason smiled as he downed the final dregs of his coffee. Annabeth nodded before filling a cup for herself, finishing off the pot finally and coming to stand beside Jason, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I’m assuming that you’ve already been talking to Piper today.”

With a chuckle, Annabeth took a careful look at the stack of notes that Jason had been working on this morning. “Close. She texted me last night. You alright?” Annabeth had been the main reason he had Piper had been able to maintain such a close friendship after breaking up, as the two girls were the best of friends and even breakups would not tear them apart. The only problem was that the two of them gossiped. A lot. And Jason was the favourite topic of that gossip. Especially when he was seemingly perpetually single and the girls seemed to make it their life goal to get Jason a partner.

Jason just shrugged. “I’m still not completely convinced it actually happened to be honest. Or why I can’t stop thinking about that kid. He just kind of took off afterwards. No one seemed to know anything more about him or where he went. What on earth was it about him that I can’t seem to get out of my head?” 

“Piper said that you said that the kid seemed familiar somehow?” Annabeth questioned as she ran a hand through Jason’s short blond hair, straightening his glasses in a very calming manner, like she always did. 

With another shrug, Jason gave a small smile. “Yeah, but who knows what it was. Maybe it’s just because I’ve been single for so long that I’m just starting to make things up.”

Percy finally seemed to have recovered from the assault of his girlfriend, his eyes looking between the two of them. “You got head and fell in lust with the dude because he’s familiar? Did you even get his name? And was he even legal?”

“Nico. That’s what he said that his name was, and that he volunteered after one of the sorority girls that Dakota asked dropped out. I’m assuming that he was at least eighteen. Dakota is always very good at making sure about stuff like ages and stuff…except for underage drinking.”

Percy walked over and took a seat beside Jason before pulling Annabeth into his lap. “Nico…Nico…the name does sound familiar a bit.”

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, obviously confused.

“I think that I’ve heard you mention a Nico before, but it’s been a while. Let me think about it. It’s not like Nico is an overly common name or anything. It may take me a minute to figure it out.” Percy had the rare look of thoughtfulness on his face that meant that he really was thinking about it. 

“What else did Piper have to tell you last night?” Jason asked Annabeth, ignoring his cousin once again.

Annabeth just calmly sipped at her coffee. “Not that much, just that you haven’t looked at anyone like you did last night at Nico. Not since you and her were together.” She then got up off of her boyfriend’s lap and began to putter around the kitchen, deciding that she was going to make breakfast for all of them.

“You really fell for head-dude that fast bro? Was he that good?” Percy seemed amused beyond anything else. 

Jason answered with a loud snort. “He was wearing a shirt that said ‘Cum Hoover’. And he lived up to that proclamation. I came in like five minutes, and I started off soft. He was that good.” 

“Really?!” Percy exclaimed with a grin. “Dude! If a dude can make another dude come that quick, maybe I should start considering dudes as more than just competition.” For that comment, he got another slap upside the head from Annabeth. “Maybe I shouldn’t.”

“Good answer, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth replied before going back to preparing a breakfast of pancakes and bacon for them. 

“I would though,” Percy mouthed with a grin in Jason’s direction, not actually making a sound.

“I heard that,” Annabeth sing-songed, her back turned towards them. 

“I didn’t say anything though!” Percy argued. “Out loud, anyway.”

“Amazing what happens when a couple has been together since they were fifteen,” Jason laughed, 

“Annabeth, I have no idea how you have put up with him this long, and I should know, I’ve known him since we were toddlers and I can barely put up with him most days.”

Before Annabeth could answer, Percy spoke up. “Easy. It’s because I have a big cock, and I know what both a clit and a g-spot are, and can find both.” He said with a huge, shit eating grin. “And she’s got me too well trained to get rid of me now, because then she’d have to train someone else and she’s already spent 8 years training me, and wouldn’t want that time to go to waste.”

Before either Jason or Annabeth could stop sputtering to come up with a response, a knock on the door startled them, and Percy left the other two still speechless, uncaring of his shirtless state, to answer the door. “Piper! We were just talking about how Annabeth only keeps me around because of my big….OW!”

“Jason!” Piper’s voice came from the entryway, followed by the girl herself. She obviously had not been awake long, her choppy dark hair far messier than normal and her clothing more disheveled than usual. None of that surprised Jason, only that she had actually gone out in public like that for the three blocks that separated their apartments. 

“Morning, Pipes,” Jason grinned, knowing that he would be under full scrutiny now between Annabeth and Piper. He didn’t stand a chance, but would attempt to as long as possible. “How was she?”

“Cut the shit. You left me at the party by myself. You had better have a good reason why I left the hottest chick I’ve gotten to third base with in forever, to clean up your mess,” Piper was in a mood as she plopped down in the chair that Percy had recently vacated. Percy finally came back in from the hallway, rubbing his stomach where Piper had either punched or elbowed him and took the final chair at the small table. Annabeth was there only a few moments later, placing a plate in front of both Jason and Piper before returning with a third plate, this one with double the food, enough for both her and Percy and she sat down on her boyfriend’s lap once again. They were used to this on Saturday mornings. It was normal, and felt good to know that they were still all friends and more no matter what happened between all of them. 

Jason rolled his eyes. “I didn’t leave you. I didn’t even want to go. You got drunk and went to get laid. I on the other hand got randomly roped into something that I was definitely uncomfortable with. No wonder I decided to split early.” 

Piper just rolled her eyes. “Well, you owe me big time, Sparky.” With that, she leaned back and began to eat her pancakes. 

“I’m sorry, Pipes. I’ll try not to leave you at another party and…what’s the female equivalent of cockblocking?” Jason grinned. 

“Beaver damming,” Annabeth supplied instantly with a grin. 

“I personally like twat swatting,” Percy added as he ate a piece of bacon, ducking as Piper threw an orange rind at his head. 

“The term I prefer is clam jamming, thank you very much. And that is not why you owe me, Jason.” Piper grinned as she leaned back, stabbing another piece of syrup drenched pancake. 

“So why do I owe you again?” Jason was truly confused now. 

Taking a huge bite of her breakfast, Piper took great joy in watching Jason’s confusion and worry as she ate. Finally after insuring that her pancake was well chewed and swallowing, she took pity on him. “Turns out the girl you clam jammed me from is roommates with your little cum hoover. Don’t deny that you want to know more about him. I’ve never seen you get hard so fast, not to mention that you came harder than I think that I have ever seen you come.”

“You know who he is?” Jason jumped up from the table so quickly that he knocked over the remains of Annabeth’s coffee. 

“Geez, Jason,” Percy chuckled as he reached around Annabeth to hold up their plate as Annabeth rolled her eyes and began to mop it up with napkins, ignoring Piper’s loud laughter and the fact that Percy kept trying to cop a feel with his free hand. 

“Well, Sparky,” Piper answered once she and Annabeth were able to get most of the mess cleaned up and everyone’s breakfast back in front of them. Percy was rubbing the back of his head once again. “His name is Nico, so he didn’t lie about that. Though he is only a freshman, he is actually 20. He had some bullying issues when he was in high school that he ended up having to repeat a year or two. He went to private schools, probably as pretentious as the one you went to. He’s sharing an apartment off campus with 3 other people, and he’s extremely private I guess.” 

Suddenly a spring night from years ago came rushing back to Jason to which he felt a little nauseous remembering the details. “What’s his last name?” Jason’s voice held only a single tremor.

“Something Italian sounding, di Silva…no, di Angelo. That’s what Reyna told me.”

Well, fuck. Now he knew exactly why Nico was familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late, but here's the next chapter :) i'm going to try and be better with getting the next chapter out, work is still kicking my ass pretty good this summer, but it's starting to get a little better. next chapter I think we're gonna get to have a little insight on Nico. ;) until next time


End file.
